Fanon Season 31
Previous is Fanon Season 30 Those in italic indicate a child who is a misbehaving amok runner. This season takes place in 2040. Those in bold indicate a country other than the United States. Those in red text indicate stubborn parents' first birth names. This season introduces three new nannies Rhonda Mills and Glinda Edwards, who are both from Canada and Serena Antunovich from New Zealand. Episodes {| border="0" class="wikitable sortable" style="font-size:80%" |- ! scope="col" width="5%"|No. ! scope="col" width="35%"|Name ! scope="col" width="10%"|Nanny ! scope="col" width="10%"|Place ! scope="col" width="15%"|Format ! scope="col" width="20%"|Parents ! scope="col" width="25%"|Children ! scope="col" width="10%"|Airdate ! scope="col" width="15%"|Suggester |- |1 |Wray Family |Gloria |Hawaii |Normal |Ethan (36) Lenora (33) |Jordan (18) Terrell (17) Christianne (12) Trisha (11) Kimball (1) | | |- |2 |Foster Family |Rhonda |New York |Normal |Korbin (44) Lyric (39) | | | |- |3 |Rey Family |Gloria |New Mexico |Normal |Tobias (33) Annora (35) |Sheenagh (20) Kalla (7) Lexine (1) | | |- |4 |Grenville Family |Gloria |'Canada' |Normal |Perce (44) Lita (36) |Jodie (18) Patrick (14) | | |- |5 |Darwin Family |Ruth |Arkansas |Normal |Xav (48) Lisha (44) |Identical twins Nessa & Ness (19) Xavior (11) Dennis (4) | | |- |6 |Wyman Family |Ruth |Arkansas |Normal |Leonard (37) Lillian (35) |Austyn (19) Hettie (17) Kiley (6) identical twins Freddie & Hansel (4) identical twins Caden & Jayden (2) | | |- |7 |Blackwood Family |Gloria |Maryland |Normal |Mattie (32) Collyn (32) |Matthew (15) Linzi (13) Georgie (12) Lyla (11) Cletus (7) Tetty (4) Elwin (3) identical triplets Sean, Sheldon and Sherman (1) | | |- |8 |Tatar Family |Glinda |Minnesota |Normal |Kate (35) |Josh (9) Kieran (7) Blaze (5) | | |- |9 |Leach Family |Ruth |Texas |Normal |Bernetta (33) |Erskine (20) Tarah (15) Bernie (4) Racheal (1) | | |- |10 |Dunn Family |Annie |New Jersey |Normal |Clancy (53) Nydia (47) |Jonelle (17) Chrissy (10) Barret (5) | | |- |11 |Milton Family Revisited |Tiana Ruth Mari Kimberley Gloria Annie Kendra Molly Ola Therese Rhonda Glinda Greg Webeewize Giuseppe Venere |Pennsylvania |Competition |Gordon (48) Wilma (52) | | | |- |12 |Aslan Family |Therese |Ohio |Normal |Maryse (39) |Jodi (14) Kamryn (11) Freya (9) Paige (6 1/2) | | |- |13 |Supernanny Season 30 Special Update | | | | | | | |- |14 |Parkhurst Family |Ruth |'South Africa' |Normal |Sam (47) | | |Gemma the Good Witch |- |15 |Markovics Family |Serena |Oregon |Normal |Ladislav (34) Samantha (32) |Narelle (12) Tomislav (10) Oleg (8) | | |- |16 |Symons Family |Mari |Colorado |Normal |Richard (43) Lovely (37) |Leon (10) Renee (7) | | |- |17 |Ritters Family |Mari |'Scotland' |Normal |Ryan (36) Michelle (34) |Chloe (12) Madison (9) | | |- |18 |McCune Family |Tiana |'Australia' |Normal |Juliet (40) |Bree (15) James (13) Christina (11) Alex (9) | | |- |19 |Munoz Family |Serena |Ohio |Normal |Bryce (31) Mary (29) |Alexia (5) Casper (3) | | |- |20 |Fairall Family |Kimberley |Florida |Normal |Carrie (37) | Desdemona (12) Wynne (11) Mahalyn (8) | | |- |21 |McMali Family |Ruth |'Scotland' |Normal |Chris (40) Tara (38) |Karen (16) Brian (11) Wally (8) Mitch (5) identical quadecaplets Davina, Fiona, Georgina, Kirsty, Shona, Avril, Ellen, Gillian, Hazel, Janice, Kayleigh, Becky, Rowena and Lynsey (3 1\2) | |Roisin the Remarkable Witch |- |22 |Hopkins Family |Serena |'England' |Normal |James (30) Rebecca (33) |Sarah (9) Oliver (7) Cameron (6) Elsa (3) | | |- |23 |Nick Family |Therese |California |Normal |Evie (39) |Tanisha (8) Louise (6) | | |- |24 |Rendulic Family |Mari |Maine |Normal | Nathan (32) Jessica (28) |Mollie (4) Jordan (2) | | |- |25 |Cole Family |Kimberley |Texas |Normal |Nuala (38) | Sienna (13) Aimee (11) Identical twins Leo & Romeo (9) | | |- |26 |Harrison Family |Molly | | | | | | |- |27 |Stratus Family |Tiana |Nevada | | | | | |- |28 |Wilson Family |Annie |'New Zealand' |Stubborn |Maggie (45) Sid (47) |Fletcher (17) Catherine (15) Marlene (13) Blair (11) Lucinda (7) | | |- |29 |Zimmerman Family |Glinda |Washington |Normal |Alicia (37) Lee (38) |Sean (13) Gail (11) Jess (9) Betsy (8) Tammy (7) Sammy (5) | | |- |30 |Grimley Family |Kendra |'Ireland' |Normal |Elton (40) Lara (37) | | |Beth the Best Witch |- |31 |MacMillan Family |Annie |'Northern Ireland' |Normal |Mila (52) John (56) |Anna, age 32, Jane, age 31, Joshua, age 30, Andy, age 18, Evan, age 16, and Shanda, age 14, their nephews and nieces, Mindy, age 12, Ronnie, age 9, Sheena, age 7, Linna, who is Jane's daughter and is aged 4, and R.J (Richard James), age 11 month | | |- |32 |Bishop Family |Ruth |Indiana |Normal |Quetzal (42) Celia (37) |William (15) Annie (12) Henry (6) | | |- |33 |Smith Family |Gloria |California |Normal |Joseph (40) Mia (33) |Identical twins Mark & Clark (17) | | |- |34 |****yourmotheroryouwill****ingburninh***-Carter Family |Gloria |California |Stubborn |Youshouldgo (38) David (36) |Justine (13) Justin (12) Dan (11) Zack (10) Callie (9) Lili (5) Identical Quadruplets Joseph, Alan, Cody and Nicky (3) | | |- |35 |Rodkins Family |Annie |'England' |Normal |Annabelle (46) Christopher (39) |Alexander (18) Josephine (14) Courtney (12) Thomas (6) | | |- |36 |Virgil Family |Gloria |Wisconsin |Normal |Marth (40) Sylvia (29) |Ariana (15) June (14) Keith (13) | | |- |37 |Cannavaro Family |Gloria |'Italy' |Normal |Giuseppina (33) |Fabio (8) Alex (6) fraternal twins Annabella & Giovanni (5) Cristian (2) | | |- |38 |Decker-Lynch Family |Annie |'New Zealand' |Normal |Jacob (36) Camden (38) |Hadlynn (13) Maddox (11) Brian (9) | | |- |39 |Simmons Family |Annie |'England' |Normal |Mia (39) Zack (48) | | | |- |40 |Spotlow-Garbiel Family Revisited Again | | |Revisited |David ( ) Nicolette ( ) | | | |- |41 |Sod**mmuch-Larfin family |Gloria |'Florida' |Abusive |Angelo Ilovespankings * Category:Seasons Category:Complete Seasons